


Sweet Mortal

by OkamiPup



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiPup/pseuds/OkamiPup
Summary: I have always been fascinated with Mythology. This is my take on what happened to Medusa.





	Sweet Mortal

**Author's Note:**

> There will be sections that will elude to no consent.

**_ Sweet Mortal _ **

_Oh, Sweet Mortal_

_My name rasped_

_In hushed tones_

_For my name is this_

_Oh, Sweet Mortal_

_Medusa._

_Hush Hush_

_Sweet Mortal_

_For my tale_

_Shall start._

_“I pray to thy_

_Oh, goddess of_

_Wisdom.”_

_The softest of sounds_

_Silences my prayers._

_A wicked gleam_

_Within Ocean’s eyes_

_Shines forth from_

_Shadowed walls._

_For the Ocean is near_

_With drowned safety_

_I rasped this_

_“But how?”_

_The wicked Ocean_

_Draws ever near_

_My frenzied heart_

_For it shouldn’t be._

_For running with_

_Hermes upon my soles._

_Wasn’t enough for sweet safety_

_But still,_

_The wicked Ocean_

_Draws near._

_Within dazzling eyes_

_Of sweetest honey_

_My sorrow does run._

_The wicked Ocean_

_Drags me away._

_Come the new morrow_

_My mortal frame_

_Was ripped away._


End file.
